The Alien Comes to School
The story starts in City Trial. The event alarm goes off, "STADIUM PREDICTION:I DEFENITALY DIDN'T SUMMON METEORS TO ATTACK THE SHITTY." All the kirbys hide underground, while white waits for the meteors to drop so he can get patches. Meanwhile, in space, the meteors are coming from space to the city, and one hits a spaceship, which has a mommy alien, a daddy alien, and a kiddie alien, and heroin. It crashes near the city When it crashes, the parents have to fix it, and the kid is allowed to dress up in a human and go to school. He gets in the school, which one, Ride School. He has Mrs. AngerManagementProblems as homeroom. Meanwhile, in the hallway, Reb is walking to class, saying he would love to be taught in a normal school, though, immediataly, White, Red, Green, and Purple are all riding a motorcycle to class due to the long hallway. When they arrive to class, Mrs. AMP is not happy, so they run off on the motorbike by taking the stairs to the upstairs classrooms. While riding up, Purple notices the teacher following them, and warns the other kirbys. White, who is driving, has an idea, they can drift into a classroom and smash through the window and ride off to a place the teacher will never find them. They steer into Mrs. Shankfers class, and miss the window. The two teachers are not happy, and they are sent to the office, and each get Pink Slips. Meanwhile, when class starts, Mrs. AMP introduces the new kid, and everyone asks where White, Red, Green, and Purple are. AMP replies by saying they might get suspended for riding a bike in school. Reb thinks that the school is still normal, when the power goes out. Mrs. AMP then graps a whip and starts whipping Freddy Fazbear because he made another Power Outage in the middle of class. Anyways, after 1 peroid of class wasted with the whole class misbehaving, its time for SS with Mrs. Loudness. That whole class is spent with Loudness and Dialga yelling about the new kid. The school falls down too :) At Lunch, a teacher is talking on the microphone, when Bandit punches her and takes the mic, declaring a food fight. Everybody is throwing food, and Reb is confused why they would throw food when it should be eaten. In Ride School food fights, if you are hit, or get off the table, you are out. The All Patch gets sidetracked because some patch snaks landed on the ground, and then the teacher gets up. She tells everyone to stop, before getting sidetracked because somebody threw heroin. Loudness only has Sophie left, who is rapidly shooting food from a machine gun, and cartwheeling across the table. After the peroid, the teacher says that it is time to report to homeroom. White says that they need to tally up the scores, which is how many people survived the food fight from each table. In Tech Class, the kids need flash drives, and reb didn't have one, which dissapoints him, though he realizes everyone forgot theirs too, on purpose. The rest of the class proceed to pirate video games. When reb returns back to his UFO, his parents fixed it using Game Genie and they say they want to destroy the school tomorrow. Meanwhile, Reb is absent the next day, and today is show what you did yesterday after school. Dyna Blade is up, and says she had gay sex with the shadow star. Then there is racket. Mrs. AMP asks Foxy to see what the racket is, when he leans across the door and sees the alien invasion. Foxy asks the kids what to do, and they say, "bite off their frontal lobessssssssssssssssss." Foxy tries to, and gets knocked back because of a forcefield. Loudness, AMP, and Mathsuks classes all see what is going on. Ashbond asks bandit why he called an alien invasion, and Bandit says he did not. A fight starts. The aliens then finally have the school secured, and will destory it, however, bandit appears on top of the control panel and asks where the bathroom is, before yelling, "TOO LATE!" Bandit pisses all over the control panel. ALL OVER the control panel. The ship explodes and the three aliens die. Mrs. AMP is proud, and goes on twitter, when bandit is on top of the phone and asks where the bathroom is, before saying Too Late again. The story ends. Comic adaption TACTS.jpg TACTS 2.jpg TACTS 3.jpg|Who lit mars on fire? TACTS 4.jpg Category:Stories Category:Comics